Blood Drive
by silvermyth
Summary: Riku won't drink anything but O-negative. Sora's not his type, but it sure beats drinking stale blood from a bag. Halloween one-shot. Cheesy vampire fic.


**A/N:** Prompt from CameoAmalthea. I was asking for Halloween prompts and she gave me: Riku as a vampire, Sora as a human, SoRiku. I'm still taking prompts if anyone is interested! Although no guarantee that it'll be done in time for the holiday, haha, but HALLOWEEN IS FOREVER!

 **Blood Drive**

"He's not my type."

"What do you mean, he's not your type?"

Riku glared at his companion. "What do you _think_ I mean?"

Axel waved a dismissive hand. "Always so picky. You know, even if he's not your type, it's better than that prepackaged shit you live with. If it can be called living."

"He doesn't smell right. Anyway, at least I know I can count on that 'prepackaged shit.' Who knows if this guy's even willing?"

Axel snorted. "He's at a blood drive, man, obviously he's willing to share it."

Riku shot him a sullen look. "He probably thinks it's for people in need."

"What do you think we are? We're people, we're in need of blood. Fits the bill." This earned Axel a punch in the arm. "Hey! It's true. Anyway, if you're going to be all high and mighty like that, wouldn't it be better to stop lying to him about where his precious donation is headed?"

"Surprisingly sound logic, even if it's coming from you."

"Whatever, man. If you don't want him, I'll take him. He's cute. I bet he's delicious, even if he isn't," Axel's voice adopted an upper crust affectation, "precious O negative."

"You've already got a regular blood donor."

Axel slung an arm around his companion's shoulders. "Which is why _you_ should snatch him up. To protect him from the Big Bad Axel."

Riku turned his eyes to the brunette who sat filling out the requisite paperwork, his brow furrowed at one of the questions. Even across the room, he could smell the guy's sweet scent—too sweet, in his opinion. But Axel was right, he _was_ cute. Cuter than a plastic bag, at least, and he hadn't had a fresh meal in a long time. "Maybe you're right."

"Don't sound so scandalized."

"Shut up." Riku shook the redhead off. "Go make yourself useful and put out some more cookies or something." He waited until Axel had disappeared with a laugh into the next room before making his way over to the prospective donor.

Blue eyes looked up at his approach, and Riku nearly stopped at the light in the depths of them. So much life.

Suddenly it didn't matter what blood type the boy was.

Riku caught those eyes with his own and let some power seep into his gaze. It wasn't much, just a little hypnosis to take away inhibitions and calm any adverse reactions. It was all he was really capable of, but it was useful. If his prey had a poor reaction to his inquiry, then he could let him forget it, and that would be that.

He began simply, leading the boy behind one of the privacy screens, where they both took a seat. "What's your name?"

"Sora."

"Have you ever given blood before?"

"Yeah, a couple times."

And so it went, a series of innocent, business-like questions, leading to his ultimate goal: "Would you be willing to make a personal donation on a regular basis? Say, to a vampire?"

Sora cocked his head, eyes slightly glazed. "Are vampires real? Aren't they evil?"

Riku sighed and crossed his arms. "Why does everyone think we're evil just because we're predators? Are leeches evil? It's not like I chose this." He was rambling, more to himself, than anything, but Sora replied with a soft "Oh" that caught his attention.

"I never thought of it like that. But, I mean, does it have to be human blood? Is that part true?"

Riku stared at him, startled. Usually by this point in the conversation, he would be pushing the whole exchange out of his target's mind and filling the little bags with blood, to be stored away for later, for those "in need." Riku pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Well, I guess so. Something about the proteins or genetic markers or something. I never really understood the science of it."

"Oh. Well, I guess you have to eat, right? So do you, like, heat up bags of blood and suck it out of a straw or something? I mean, you can't just take a bite out of people."

Riku's lips quirked into a lopsided smile at the imagery. "I never thought to drink it with a straw. Ah, but, uh, it would be nice to drink from a willing host. Some of us do that."

Sora nodded, seeming to think that over. Then: "So I guess it's vampires that I'd be donating to, anyway, right?" He reached up and scratched the back of his head. "So, would it be a lot different to, you know. Uhm. Get bitten?" Blue eyes were drawing Riku closer in anticipation, until he was standing over the smaller man.

"It's a little different," Riku murmured, leaning in. "A little more intimate…" his voice trailed off. This close, Sora's scent was still sweet, but there was an undertone that he hadn't noticed before, something he couldn't quite place. He licked his lips, trying to get a better sense of it, his eyes fixing on the pulse at Sora's throat. It was accelerating, becoming intoxicating, and he had already closed his mouth over the spot before he realized he was doing it.

Sora's voice was breathy in his ear. "Yeah. Yeah, this is pretty intimate."

Riku flushed and drew back. "I-I'm sorry. That was rude of me. Uh."

Sora's pupils were huge, making his eyes dark, and he swayed a little in his seat, leaning forward to follow Riku's retreat. "I don't mind."

"Oh." Riku blinked to clear his mind. "Does that mean I can…?"

"I did come here to donate blood, after all. Wouldn't want to waste the trip." A faint flush had spread across his cheeks.

Riku hummed his agreement and tucked his face into Sora's neck. "Are you sure?" Soft hair tickled his skin as Sora nodded. With that affirmation, Riku pulled his lips back and sunk his teeth in, eyes sliding closed. It had been a long time since he'd had anything other than bagged blood, and the rush of hot liquid into his mouth was heady, delicious. Even if it wasn't his type, he found himself relishing in the unique flavor. Sora was full of life, he could feel it, the same way he'd seen it in those blue eyes. He could lose himself, with this assault on his senses.

Riku pulled back with a small gasp, long before he was satisfied, but enough to warm him through. He could feel Sora's life coursing through him, a strange feeling after so much pre-packaged food.

Sora's eyes were clear as he placed a hand to the gently weeping wound on his neck. "That was…interesting. It's like," he put his other hand to his chest, "like I felt you touching me here." He tilted his head at Riku. "Like you still are. It's kinda strange." He pursed his lips. "Is it…did you like it?"

Riku dragged a hand across his mouth. "I think 'like' is an understatement," he muttered.

Sora studied Riku for a moment. "Didn't you say something about donating on regular basis? I think I wouldn't mind. At least, not if it's with you." Sora reached up to tangle a hand into silvery hair. "If that's okay with you."

A head of red hair poked around the edge of the privacy screen just as Riku was about to respond. "Hey, how's everything in here—oh! Riku, I thought you said he wasn't your type!"

"Fuck off," Riku growled, levelling a dark look at the man. Axel held his palms out in peace and backed away quietly, albeit not without a shit-eating grin spreading across his face.

Riku turned back to Sora, whose face had fallen a little. "Not your type?"

Riku chucked him under the chin. "I've got a new type. Sora."

"Oh." Riku was rewarded with a smile that was reminiscent of the sunny days long behind him.


End file.
